


Happy Something...

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniveraries, Jogging, M/M, Presents, Sushi, but its okay gerard loves him, luke is so insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke assumed he forgot.





	Happy Something...

Luke sat down ontop of Gerard, a hand on either side of his head and a smile plastered on his face as he spoke rather loudly “HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” Gerard's eyes opened rather abruptly, as he jumped in surprise, almost headbutting his partner in the process. “Fuck! Jesus Christ Luke- you gave me a heart attack!” Luke giggled at him, and dropped his head to swallow Gerard in a kiss- who gladly reciprocated. It was not a long kiss, and Luke pulled his head away, sitting down on Gerard's legs, who sat himself up slightly with some difficulty since his legs were trapped. “so, what do you want to do today?” Gerard smiled at lukes excitement, and lent back on his hands “Well, I was just going to go jogging, or maybe for a hike.” Luke pouted at him, folding his arms “no. it’s our anniversary, we’re supposed to spend it together.” Gerard smirked at him “Well I assumed you wouldn’t want to go jogging. Although the image of you in shorts isn’t one I'm opposed to.” Luke huffed at him “I bet I can keep up with you. I play football!” Gerard chuckled at him, “Then prove it.”

Gerard and Luke jogged beside each other, Luke was in fact keeping up with him although Gerard wasn’t too surprised by that- as he said, he worked out too. Although this was not how Luke pictured his anniversary. They reached the top of the hill of the park, and Gerard slowed his pace, leaning on his legs and looking at the floor; Luke followed close behind, and stood beside him in a similar position. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Luke looked to his husband “told you I could keep up.” Gerard gave him a lazy smile as he checked his own pulse rate “Not surprised. You have impressive stamina.” Luke laughed at his answer, and put his arms rounds his neck, prompting Gerard to turn and dip his head down for a kiss. “race you back down” He whispered, before releasing his neck and breaking into a sprint- Gerard followed after him “You little shit!”

Once home, Luke flopped himself onto the sofa, beginning to remove his shoes “I’m gonna go for a shower” Gerard nodded, giving a hum “Do you want me to join you?” Luke shook his head, pausing with a shoe in his hand “No, I just want to get not gross.” Gerard frowned, it wasn’t like Luke to decline sex- which admittedly sounded like Gerard tooting his own horn, but it was true. “You alright?” Luke rolled his eyes “I’m fine I just don’t always want to have sex, alright?” Luke snapped at him standing himself p and walking upstairs to shower. Gerard just stood in the living room looking shocked. 

Gerard had a quick shower in the other bathroom, and changed into jeans and a plain shirt, before making his way back downstairs- Luke was on the sofa in pyjamas, holding a bowl of ice cream. Gerard sat beside him brow raised as he put an arm round his partner “What’s the matter Luke?” Luke shrugged at him, and nodded to the table- there was a card sitting atop a neatly wrapped gift. Gerard removed his arm from Luke, and picked up the items before slouching back, resting them on his lap “Thanks” He stated, simply as he opened the card- before giving Luke a kiss on the cheek; he did not seem impressed “T- seriously, Luke what the hells the matter? You look like you’ve been slapped with a wet fish.” Luke just shrugged again, taking a spoon of ice cream instead of answering. Gerard sighed, putting the card and unopened gift down on the table and turning so his body faced Luke “Luke, tell me. I’m your husband after all.” Luke put the bowl on the table- slightly harder than necessary, and turned to face Gerard, before speaking in a cracking voice “You haven’t actually said it.” Gerard raised a brow at him as he continued to speak “did you seriously forget? Seriously? I know that it wasn’t a huge thing for you but its important and I-” Luke just exhaled, shaking his head “forget it, I'm gonna go finish my book.” Luke got up and went to head upstairs. Gerard lifted his gift up, and opened it- it had a post it note stuck to the from that simply said ‘#1=paper x’ Gerard removed the post it from the book- it was a book on sushi making- admittedly something Gerard was terrible at. Gerard put the book on the table and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Luke thought he’d forgotten their anniversary, and hadn’t got him anything. 

Gerard knocked the door loosely- which felt strange given that it was his own bedroom, before walking into the room and walking over to where Luke was curled up, rubbing his eyes. “what?” Luke asked simply, punctuated with a sniff- Gerard sat down on the side of the bed, and put a hand on lukes leg “Luke, I'm sorry.” Luke shrugged “It’s fine, its just an anniversary right?” Gerard shook his head loosely “No, not about that- I'm sorry I didn’t make as big a deal as you have. I'm used to working through major events; which I forgot you haven’t had to put up with, like everyone else. I'm sorry I let you think id forgotten, I couldn’t forget you Luke, and I never will.” Gerard lay back on the bed, allowing him to reach his drawer, from which he pulled out an envelope, before sitting back up and handing it to Luke “Happy anniversary, marshmallow.” Luke sniffed, and opened the envelope- he looked a mixture of confused and surprised as he looked into it, before dropping the card and wrapping his arms around his partner. Gerard chuckled lightly, pulling Luke into a hug and running his hand up and down his back; he could feel Luke starting to cry again- maybe a vacation to California was a little much, but he’d be damned if Luke wasn’t worth it.


End file.
